Destroy All Villains
Destroy All Villains (怪獣総進撃) is a 1968 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the eleventh installment in the ZOOM Anime series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on August 1, 2001. Plot The First ZOOM Anime Experiments, including Como, were round up by Eric and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Caroline, Rachel, Kaleigh, Buzz, Kenny, and Frances arrive before the experiments could be destroyed. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Ishiro Honda * Written by Ishiro Honda, Takeshi Kimura * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka * Music by Akira Ifukube * Cinematography by Taiichi Kankura * Edited by Ryohei Fujii * Production Design by Takeo Kita * Assistant Directing by Seiji Tani * Special Effects by Eiji Tsuburaya Cast Appearances Gallery Mobk.jpg 996778821.jpg 0chickens.png 958752045 (1).jpg 1051892907.jpg Scary galileo.png 958752088.jpg 1038423459.jpg Uw-015 1z.jpg MugPbhplW bhpV1CdUbwujw.jpg Neptunedvd lg.jpg Soundtrack : Main article: Destroy All Villains (Soundtrack). Alternate Titles * Charge of the Villains (Literal Japanese Title) * ZOOM: Blitz Battle (シンデレラ電撃大作戦?, Shinderera Dengeki Daisakusen; Japanese Re-Release Title) * Operation Fantasy Island (England) * The Invaders Attack (Les envahisseurs attaquent; France; French Belgium) * Frankenstein and the Character from Space (Frankenstein und die Character aus dem all; Germany) * The Heirs of King Kong (Gli eredi di King Kong; Italy) * Extraterrestrial Invasion (Invasión Extraterrestre; Spain) * The Characters are Threatening the World (Hirviöt uhkaavat maailmaa; Finland) * Starfield Villains (Feza Canavarları; Turkey) * The Awakening of the Characters '(O Despertar dos Monstros; Brazil) Theatrical Releases * Japan - August 1, 2001; December 17, 1972 (Re-Release) * United States - 2002 * England - 2001 * Spain - 2001 * Italy - 2001 * France - 2003 * Belgium - 2003 * Germany - 2004 * Turkey - 2005 U.S. Release American International Pictures released ''Destroy All Villains theatrically in North America in 1969. The Americanization was handled by Titan Productions, formerly Titra Studios. There were some minor alterations done to prepare the film for U.S. release: * Dialogue was dubbed to English (featuring the voices of actors such as Hal Linden). * Dialogue: The first line of opening narration was changed from "It's the end of the 20th Century," to the specific year, "The year is 2001." * Deleted: Opening credits; Moved to the end of the film and changed to white credits against a black background with the original Akira Ifukubecue. * Deleted: Shot of Caroline covering her eyes while Jake Long drops Buzz. This version has been replaced on home video and television by Toho's international version. While uncut and widescreen, it features an English dub track produced by William Ross' Tokyo-based Frontier Enterprises used to sell the film to overseas markets in 1968. When American International Pictures was provided with this dub initially, it found the dubbing to be substandard and handed the film over to Titan Productions in New York to record a new English dialogue track. Box Office Destroy All Villains had a budget of roughly ¥200,000,000 and received an attendance of 2,580,000 on its original August 1, 2001 Japanese release. Reception Destroy All Villains has received acclaim among ZOOM fans. The New York Times did not review the film upon release, but film critic Howard Thompson gave it a positive review on a re-release at a children's matinee with the Bugs Bunny short, Napoleon Bunny-Part, in December of 2003. He commented that "the feature wasn't bad at all of this type. The trick photography and especially the blended sweep and skill of the miniature settings provided the visual splash. The human beings, with good dubbed English voices, were a personable lot as they wrestled with some outer space culprits who had rounded up Japan's favorite characters and turned them against the planet Earth." Among modern critics, Steve Biodrowski of Cinefantastique wrote, "In the end, Destroy All Villains is too slim in its storyline, too thin in its characterizations, to be considered a truly great film. It is not as impressive as the First ZOOM ''episode, "Language Nursrey", and it is not as hip as ''Monster Zero. But for the ten-year-old living inside us all, it is entertainment of the most awesome sort." Matt Paprocki of Blogcritics said the film is "far from perfect" and "can be downright boring at times" but felt that "the destruction scenes make up for everything else" and "the final battle is an epic that simply can't be matched." Video Releases '''ADV Films (2006)1 * Released: February 22, 2007 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Stereo) * Format: Color, Letterboxed, NTSC * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 88 minutes run time, 1 disc, International version Toho (2008) * Released: 2008 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese ADV Films (2009)2 * Released: May 18, 2009 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English * Format: Color, Dolby, Letterboxed, NTSC * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 88 minutes run time, 1 disc, International version Madman (2010) * Released: Madman * Region: Region 4 Tokyo Shock (2016)3 * Released: November 8, 2016 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English (Subtitles) * Format: Color, NTSC, Subtitled, Anamorphic Widescreen * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 88 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese version Tokyo Shock (2016)4 * Blu-ray * Released: November 8, 2016 * Language: Japanese, English (Subtitles) * Format: Blu-ray, NTSC, Subtitled, Anamorphic Widescreen * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 88 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese version Trivia * The 2001 manga adaptation of Destroy All Villains includes several significant differences from the film, most notably Kaleigh, Buzz, and T.J. directly taking part in the final battle against Jake Long. The Fire Dragon is also more true to its title, assuming the full-fledged appearance of a dragon made of flames, despite still being a Kilaak UFO within. Kaleigh turns into Eric during the Magic on Paris, while Buzz's rampage in London is also shown. * Destroy All Villains takes place in the then-near future at the end of the 20th century (specifically said to be 2001 in both English dubs), even though it was made in 1968 and all other movies in the Showa series are set in the year they were made. * In the movie Characters vs. Aliens, the evil alien Galaxar commands his army to "destroy all Villains." If one listens to the commentary, the creators say that the line was put in as tribute to the Toho movie. They also called it the greatest movie of all time. * This film marks the second time Caroline, Rachel, and Jake Long were under alien mind control since ZOOM VS Horrid Henry. This is also the only time Mothra was mind-controlled by aliens. * This film marks the return of Season 3, which hadn't been in a ZOOM Anime film for thirteen years. Anguirus would later play important roles in Spats and ZOOM VS MOOZ. * The 2017 kaiju film, Pacific Rim, shares a similar concept of aliens trying to take over the Earth by using kaiju under their control. * Gareth Edwards stated that if the Pirate Kid was successful enough to spawn a sequel, he would do The Lenged of the NeverBeast References This is a list of references for Destroy All Villains. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Movies Category:1968 Category:Showa Series Category:PBS Kids Category:ZOOM Anime